


Cubed

by St_Salieri



Series: Dean/Buffy/Spike Threesome!verse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Salieri/pseuds/St_Salieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An atmospheric Dean/Buffy/Spike interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cubed

I.

It was hard to remember to hold back sometimes, so accustomed was he to a partner who could take everything he had to give and return it with interest. His girl was a song woven into the heart of creation, the primal cry that haunted the dreams of demons. The fact that she allowed him to lay hands on her still left him shaken, even after all the years they had been together.

The man in front of him was exactly the kind of human who called out to the darkest parts of his nature, the parts that wanted to bend a willing mind and body to see what it would take to make them bleed. Because this man wanted to be broken, and badly. It was obvious in the proud tilt of his head, the tremble of his mouth, the way he challenged and goaded and prodded in a language so filthy that it would make the devil himself blush to hear it.

This human was a beacon in the darkness, calling out in a language any demon would be able to understand immediately. _Hurt me. Punish me. Make me feel it._ So needy. He didn't even understand the danger he was in, such a beautifully broken soul all ripe for the taking. And so they took him, holding him down as he struggled and pleaded and begged for more, and his tears of gratitude dampened the bed like blood.

He was lucky they had found him first. After all, he and his girl knew a little something about pain, and between the two of them they'd give him exactly what he needed.

 

****

II.

She had never suspected how much she liked to be watched.

Two pairs of sharp, sly eyes followed her fingers as she dragged them across her own breasts, soft as raindrops. She avoided the hard points of her nipples, content to tease. She laughed as the eyes watching her darkened and grew heavy. Hands reached for her, but she pushed them aside with a stern shake of her head before letting her own hands drop between her outspread legs.

Because they couldn't touch her, they touched each other as they watched her - a thumb pressed against a full bottom lip, fingernails digging into a bicep muscle, strong hands wrapped around a rigid cock. A hand dug into blond hair, yanking the head back to leave stinging kisses on a sensitive neck. A pair of lips twisted in a wicked smirk before tracing a spray of freckles across the bridge of a nose.

Her breath thickened in her throat, her fingers dipping inside herself, and at this point they were putting on a show for her as much as she was for them. She fed them encouragement in a voice gone hoarse with arousal, filthy words of praise and instruction that she could only bring herself to speak when both sets of eyes were on her.

And when her body seized up in ecstasy, she painted her spendings across their panting mouths and lay back to watch them.

 

****

III.

He settled back against the headboard in a dazed slump, out of the game for the moment until his body had time to recover. He'd rarely met anyone who could give him a run for his money in the stamina department, but then again, he'd never met anyone like these two. He stroked himself gently - barely touching, almost painfully oversensitive, but unable to keep his hands off himself.

The pair in front of him rocked together slowly, the girl facing him on her knees with legs spread wide, leaning heavily back into the lap of the man behind her in a profane pietà. Her head dropped back, hair spilling over the pale shoulder behind her, slender neck so fragile and exposed. She curled her fingers around the hand that supported her at the base of her belly, and he took it as an open invitation to watch the slick cock that stroked in and out of her body.

The lamplight seemed to dim for a moment. He blinked, and in the fading light they seemed to flow like water, or like birds wheeling across the sky in perfect synchronicity. Their bright heads bent together in an intimate caress, so full of tenderness and trust that it made his heart ache with a sudden loneliness that left him shattered. They were too much for him, these two archetypes of _good-evil-woman-man_ with their deadly hands and fierce hearts, burning brighter than the sun against the filth of his soul.

He shut his eyes and turned away, breathing to center himself against the pain of _alone alone alone don't deserve_ , but before he could bring himself under control, small hands took hold of his face and turned him back around. She smiled at him then and drew his hand up against her breast. He allowed her to bring him forward into a kiss, and she breathed absolution into his mouth when she came.


End file.
